


Headcanon Version

by Villain04081998



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: My headcanon
Kudos: 4





	Headcanon Version

My headcanons about MC

He's a Ravenclaw male named Chad Charming and here are his year mates.

Gryffindor:

Boys: 

Ben Copper   
Charlie Weasley  
Jae Kim  
Adam Rogers (OC)  
Derrick Williams (OC)

Girls:

Mary Daniels (OC)  
Tracey Logan (OC)  
Miley Jenkins (OC)  
Sarah Elliott (OC)  
Renee Anders (OC)

Hufflepuff:

Boys: 

Diego Caplan  
Robert Holden (OC)  
Ethan Macmillan (OC)  
Sean Davis (OC)  
John Edwards (OC)

Girls: 

Penny Haywood  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Chiara Lobosca  
Lily Terrence (OC)  
Peyton Fanning (OC)

Ravenclaw:

Boys: 

Chad Charming (MC)  
Rowan Khanna   
Andre Egwu  
Talbott Winger  
George Jackson (OC)

Girls:

Tulip Karasu  
Badeea Ali  
Alice Heathers (OC)  
Emma Rider (OC)  
Iris Hale (OC)

Slytherin:

Boys: 

Barnaby Lee  
Simon Parkinson (OC)  
Klaus Wilkes (OC)  
Craig Carrow (OC)  
Ian Gregorian (OC)

Girls:

Merula Snyde  
Ismelda Murk  
Liz Tuttle   
Dorothea Greengrass (OC)  
Felicity Green (OC)


End file.
